1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a covering arrangement for selectively covering and uncovering first and second closure members of an opening such as defined by a window, doorway and the like; in particular, the invention is related to a selectively positionable covering arrangement comprising at least first and second cover members that are relatively laterally slidable between a first position wherein the cover members are coplanar with one another and in juxtaposed covering relation with a respective of the closure members and a second position wherein the cover members are in parallel juxtaposed relation with one another and with one of the cover members whereby to uncover the other of the cover members.
2. Description of Related Art
Windows, patio doors, sashes and frames and/or closure arrangements of the type wherein a first closure member, such as a door or a window, is moved from a first to a second position relative to a second closure member whereby to open or close a window opening, doorway and like opening defined in the mounting frame of the closure members are known.
Depending upon the application, the closure members are generally rectangular, and the opposite horizontal or vertical end portions of the framed closure are mounted in a track of a frame or sash. In operation, at least one of the closure members tilts and/or slides relative to its mounting.
Illustrative closure arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,205 to Karp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,108 to Duran Romero et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,219 to Tomida, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,384 to Tutikawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,710 to Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,653 to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,214 to Buening, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,282 to Giovannetti.
While suitable for their respective intended purposes, there is an ongoing need for improvements in enhancing these closure arrangements.
In particular, in some of these closure arrangements, the two closure members comprise two framed windows that slide horizontally between closed and/or open positions. Typically, the user desires to selectively cover and/or uncover these windows, so as to permit light to enter, block off sunlight, or establish privacy, or so as to open the window and permit air to enter.
In yet other closure arrangements, the two closure members comprise two relatively slidable doors of a doorway that slide horizontally to provide an opening, such as that leading to a patio, that enables an occupant to enter or leave the interior of a closed area. In this closure arrangement, the user will typically want to be able to selectively close the opening entirely from outside viewers, partially close the opening such as to change the amount of light entering, and completely uncover a part of the opening defined by the sliding member whereby to permit entry or departure into or from the interior closed by the sliding member.
Accordingly, there is need for a closure arrangement that would enable a user to position a pair of window or door-like cover members in coplanar side-by-side juxtaposed relation with a respective closure member of a pair of side-by-side relatively movable closure members, whereby the cover members block the opening or permit light to enter, and also to move at least one of the cover members into parallel juxtaposed relation with the other cover member and one of the closure members, whereby to expose the other closure member and permit passage through the opening if the other closure member is moved from its closed position.
Desirably, such a covering arrangement would be compact and mountable in close proximity next to the wall containing the opening. The mounting should be efficiently packaged and consume as little space as possible in the requisite mounting while remaining aesthetically pleasing. Further, the covering arrangement should be simple in operation, inexpensive, and use standard and/or conventional components that are readily available in the marketplace.